Love Below
by ChazzyBlack
Summary: As she was being burned at the stake, wrongly accused of witchcraft, Sakura meets a demon who agree's to help her escape the horrors of burning alive. Sentenced to servitude in Hell, she catches his eye.
1. Incubus

Love Below

Incubus

Sakura couldn't believe where she was. It was all a bad dream. It had to be right? Blurry, but she could see members of her small village gathered in the front yard and they were all shouting something at her. They were angry but, at what? Her?

"Wha-what?" Sakura croaked and when she went to wipe the sand out of her eyes, she relized her hands were tied behind her back, to a stake. A cross.

"Burn her!"

"Witch!"

"No" she said under her breath until she realized how real this nightmare was. Everything came to life in front of her eyes just as the torch lit the firewood around her. Her screams were drowned by the celebratory sounds of her neighbors raising their torches to the full moon as if she were a virgin sacrifice.

"I can help you," came a voice.

"God is that you?" She asked out loud, "I'm innocent! Please help me!"

"Um."

"Um?" Sakura thought. She was being burned alive at the stake, in his name and all her creator could think to say was, um?

"Repeat after me. I pledge my soul to you."

"I pledge my soul to you!" she shouted, and in its echo, she found herself behind the mass of people as they were watching her body burn. There wasn't a burn on her now though her white night gown was covered in them. She noticed a tall man standing next to her in a dark cloak with a crow on each shoulder, a third on his head.

"You guys are getting pretty crazy." He said as the pair witnessed the angry crowd throw rocks at Sakura's burning body, "Lucky for you I happened to be passing by."

"Lucky?" She whipped her eyes towards him as she started to back away, "who are you?"

"Late question, but given the circumstances I'll yield," He took off his hood causing the birds to fly around him only to settle on the ground, "I have many names, but you can call me Naruto."

"Naruto," she repeated as she took in his features.

His blue eyes didn't pierce but they had a glow about them, they were kind and complimented his grin and his face was framed by blonde hair. This was not God, but she wasn't disappointed.

"Who are you then if not God? Why did you save me?"

"I don't think you deserved to go out like that, well I mean you did die, I saved you some suffering but that's all."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't save you."

"Who- what are you?"

"Merely a servant of Hell."

"You mean like a demon?"

"Exactly, _like_ a demon."

Sakura didn't know if she was holding her breath because she was dead or out of shock, maybe both but the picture was becoming clear.

"Have I s-sold myself?"

"Not exactly," he laughed at her, "though one good deed deserves another don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"I see you're now going into the shock phase that's ok. We'll be needing to leave now though so, feel free to feel however you want. I'm going to take us home."

_Home_?

She couldn't believe it, even as she watched him make these hand motions. A giant leaf appeared underneath them and began to float up into this mass of angry grey clouds and as permitted she screamed as their bodies were consumed by it.

She couldn't remember when an apple was shoved in her mouth. It was no ordinary apple either, she tried to bite through it but her jaw was stuck. The endless sea of storm clouds ended in a dark tower; lit just enough for her to see they were standing in the middle of a sigil. Her hands were bound in front of her and her new friend Naruto was holding the other end like a leash.

"Please don't fight," he whispered, "this could be easy and simple as long as you don't fight. Don't let anyone bait you focus only on me. I can't explain how terrible it'll be for you if you don't follow my instructions. Be absolutely boring and uninteresting."

She couldn't speak, so she nodded instead, having screamed it all out on the way here.

They walked to exit the room through large heavy doors seemingly opened by themselves. The hallway was no different, sufficiently dark with a dim blue hue along the base of the walls, just enough for her to see, complemented by an endless red carpet. Every intersection they crossed looked the same, it made her walk close behind him in fear of getting lost in this labyrinth.

Finally, they made it to another pair of doors only these were taller than any double doors ever and if they didn't open on their own, she'd wonder how anyone could get in. In this dimly lit room were shelves upon shelves of books, thin and thick. In the center was a desk inhibited by a dark-haired women writing in another book until they approached her.

"N-Naruto." she said plainly but you could tell by her blush she was working hard to contain herself, "What brings you? Trying to get ahead of s- Sasuke again?"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "about that. I have a favor to ask regarding this one." He motioned to the sorry, pink haired woman with an apple jammed in her mouth, "can you register her, you know, without his approval."

"Oh Naruto," she blushed evermore if it were possible.

"Hinata," he sung her name, "I have a gift for yooou"

He pulled out a box wrapped in black linen and set it on her desk. Naruto then started to unwrap it to reveal a polished jewelry box holding what could only be described at value, a neckless loaded with diamonds and pearls, worth more than Sakura's entire village on earth, let alone her life. She was surprised with Hinata and a little envious too.

"Oh Naruto," she gasped it this time, "I couldn't!"

"You can." He gave a knowing smile as he calmly walked around her desk keeping her focus.

"He will surely notice and this necklace," she looked at its magnificence again before returning to Naruto, "its too much! I simply cannot accept this Naruto."

She was trying so hard, Sakura could tell with all the stutter, the blushing, she was putting up an honorable fight but still losing. The white flag flew when Naruto kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"You deserve much more than this Hinata," his blue glowing eyes had effectively entranced her. The whisper in her ear was over kill even if Sakura didn't know what he said to her, so much so that poor Hinata was holding her breath, she turned from red to blue.

"Breath Hinata, there's still some time before that." He chuckled again and stood up, set her hands free, allowing the beguiled woman to show some prudence.

Hinata cleared her throat, "Sasuke will not be pleased when he notices."

"Let me worry about him." He grinned and motioned to Sakura, "Speaking of, try to put her as far away from Sasuke's office as possible. At least until he's cooled off."

"You really need to stop saving them Naruto," Hinata admonished him playfully, "you know how he feels about humans."

"I know but it"

"wasn't fair," she finished for him and smiled serenely, "your heart."

Sakura cleared her throat with all the elephants in the room between these two.

"Oh yes," Hinata turned back to her desk and got to work in a book, "take her to my ward, he won't notice her there."

"Thank you Hinata."

Defeated is what she was, thought Sakura. Even in dark places everyone but Sakura could find love. Even when they were leaving the room, you could feel the heart break like it was too soon though she was sure he'd be back. She followed silently behind Naruto down a seemingly endless hallway until an opening the shape of a door revealed itself in one of the walls.

"This is you." Said Naruto, "follow the stairs, you've been filed so they'll know when you arrive."

Sakura still couldn't speak so she looked down at the apple lodged in her mouth. Naruto caught on.

"Oh!" he chuckled, "allow me!"

He tore it out of her mouth. She chewed the rest of it and felt her jaw working out the soreness.

"Now be careful and remember, totally uninteresting, follow instructions, keep it at that an you'll only have to serve when summoned. It'll happen but this is the most comfortable position there is here."

"Here? Where is here?" Sakura had been wanting to know, "What kingdom is this?"

"Hell."

"What!"

"Please not the apple again."

Sakura controlled the panic surfacing in her chest. Should she be so surprised? The man said he was something like a demon. He was obviously a demon and Hell was what he could afford her after giving the mercy of death. It all made sense now, serving in Hell was her only option.

"Th-thank you Naruto."

"Thank you?" he replied in incredulity, "No one's ever thanked me before." He laughed again, "you're welcome I guess."

After that the ropes fell off and the wall closed between them leaving only one way to go. She walked up the stairs for several minutes until she came to another door and opened it. She stuck her head through first before her body followed. Inside were a large room with empty beds lined against the wall. They were all made up perfectly, and not one spec of dust could be seen. This room was fully lit with a torch above each bed. At the end of this line in, the middle was another desk with doors facing each other behind it.

Sitting at this desk was a man. His hair was white, long, with those same glowing eyes as Naruto but they were violet. He looked ethereal with his pale skin and fangs.

"Are you going to stand there all doe eyed?" he jeered, "approach so that you can receive your workload for the day!"

Sakura didn't like his tone but what could she do but obey. She hurried toward the desk. Once she was in front of him, she took in a deep breath and introduced herself respectfully with a curtsy.

"I am Sakura."

"I see. The hair's a little much don't you think pinky?"

"I was born with it."

"Suigetsu-sama."

"Huh?" she stood up to look him in the eyes but couldn't stop looking at his fangs. He smiled purposely showing them off.

"You may call me Suigetsu-sama," he repeated, "Go on, try it."

"Suigetsu-sama." She repeated.

"Good, you can speak." He got up and walked around the desk looking her up and down, circling her, pulling on her hair, grabbing her chin and lifting her face.

"What kind of work will I do here, Suigetsu-sama?" She interrupted his intake, "I'm an exceptional cook and I'm good at housekeeping too."

"Good," he murmured, "You will be a gift."

"Huh?"

"He just received a promotion of sorts and as his subordinate I'm getting him a gift, to celebrate. I'll personally deliver you tonight." He didn't let her chin go, "you'll need a bath though."

"What if."

"Calm down, that position is filled. You'll keep his office organized as brilliant a mind he is, he hasn't an ounce of cleanliness in him."

Suigetsu finally let her chin go.

"Through the door on the left. The girls know what to do. Tell them 30 minutes."

With that he walked off in the opposite direction leaving Sakura alone. The chilling silence pushed Sakura through the left door behind the desk. Inside looked like a large bath house. Along the back were three women, all in white robes and sheers to hide their face. Their tall bodies towered Sakura. It sounded like gargles, but Sakura assumed they wanted to know what she wanted.

"Suigetsu-sama said 30 minutes."

No later than the last letter left her lips, she was wrapped in water from the bath like a bubble. It was hot but she adjusted by holding her breath and counting the seconds. Currents in her bubble tore off her burned nightgown and scrubbed her clean. Once the bubble popped, she fell to her knees catching her breath until the three women circling her then wrapped her in white linen. Sakura couldn't tell what was going where but when they withdrew their linens, she was in a white kimono, her hair in a simple but elegant updo. She had 29 minutes left.

The gargles started again but they all pointed to the door she entered. Sakura bowed in thanks and headed back to the ward. Suigetsu was waiting in a navy-blue cloak next to his desk, he was looking at his wrist though a watch was missing.

"they're usually a little quicker than that," he sighed, "can't be helped, let's go." He turned on his heel, "I said let's go…_now_."

Sakura hurried after him, down the stairs, through the wall and back to the dim hallway. They followed the red carpet for several minutes. She couldn't tell if they were going the same way Naruto had come. She remembered his concerns being in the area.

"and we're here." He announced but there was nothing grand about this door. It was simple. He even had to open it himself by the doorknob. Suigetsu ushered her in first before closing the door behind him. The room she was in now lacked any walls. Instead, the door hosted darkness for its walls, she wanted to reach out and see if it was infinite but Suigetsu turned her head forward to a large, roaring fireplace with another tall figure in front of it.

"Don't speak unless spoken to." He led her toward the fireplace.

When they were in front of the flames Sakura flinched gaining the dark figures attention.

"Death by fire?" he muttered, "are you a witch?"

"No!" She shouted losing all composure, "I was innocent!"

Suigetsu went to step in but the man held up a hand to his dismay, "Are you saying witches aren't innocent?"

Sakura couldn't speak, she knew it was out of turn.

"How have you found yourself here then, _innocent_ one?"

She wouldn't speak. She just wanted to get beyond this moment however she could.

"Suigetsu, why did you bring her along?" He finally looked away from the fire and to his friend, "You know how I feel about humans."

"Just a little help to manage all the extra work you're getting now." He gave a toothy smile, "She's so different from the others. Look at this, pink hair and green eyes, her name is Sakura to boot!"

"A little much."

"That's what I said." Suigetsu replied, "Well Sasuke, I'll let you get back to it. If you find no use for this one, just send her back to me."

"Sssassuke?" She didn't mean to say it like that, "I-I me-mean, S-Sasuke-sama." She bowed trying to clean up her act. She just couldn't believe she found herself in front of the very one Hinata and Naruto worked so hard to keep her from. The hair. It was all this pink hair. If she survived this, she would cut all of it off.

"I will make use of her." Sasuke said dismissing a rather worried looking Suigetsu. No comfort could be found in her new master's cold dark eyes. An occasional flash of red but no glow, nothing kind, just harsh judgment.

"Are you afraid," Sasuke asked and reached for her chin to keep her emerald gaze, "of fire?"

Despite his hold on her chin she managed to give a transfixed nod. If men were this beautiful in her living life, her innocence would be in question. She wondered if she said it out loud because he smirked while running his thumb gently across her lips.

"Pink is an unusual color but its suites you, Sakura." He purred her name or perhaps it was her response she couldn't tell and didn't care. Something in those eyes. She wanted it no matter what it was. He was so close, if only he'd just come closer.

"Sakura," he whispered. She could feel his cold breath on her lips. Still she wouldn't ask or take. He chuckled both amused and impressed with her discipline; she was indeed innocent. Not for long though, he would ensure that immediately.

"Nothing innocent may stay," he spoke gently. Sakura was enveloped in something much bigger than herself; it didn't help that it was her first time feeling this way about anyone. He caressed her cheek; his calloused hand ran down to her neck where it trailed her silver necklace. He held the cross in his hands and yanked it off all without looking away.

"Perhaps I am a witch?" she stated. He came close enough to kiss the corner of her eye.

"Really? How so?" he said between kisses down to her neck.

"witches serve demons." She breathed, he stopped to her dismay.

"No, no, Sakura." He kept playing with her bottom lip with his thumb, "demons serve witches. Shall I serve you then?"

"Yes," she gasped. She could feel fangs nipping at her neck. He wouldn't bite though. He had already planned where that would be. He, with care, untied her obi and she let the white kimono slide down her figure. He picked her up like a bride and gave her a wicked smile before she suddenly found herself in something more than a king-sized bed. This was for someone much bigger. The sheets felt amazingly soft on her bare body despite the chill. She was giggling on her back when warm hands slid up both of her legs. Sasuke, messaged her thighs placing himself between her. He lifted an ankle to his lips sowing seeds of passion down into her inner thigh, where he planned to use these fangs.

He tested her first. as if her writhing form moaning his name wasn't enough. He started to nip her inner thigh, until he just sunk his fangs into her and began to suck. She screamed out of pain and pleasure, loving the sting, feeling his tongue, his hands gripping her thighs though it did little to contain her.

She felt him drink the last of life from her. What washed over her body next was a thin layer of chill that could only be, death. Sealed with a kiss, Sasuke watched her burn inside. He released the locks on her Chakra, power was coursing through her for the first time, she was squirming so much, he had to relieve her.

He gave her new mark on her inner thigh a chaste kiss before burring his head between her them. He found her lips with his, licking the outside asking to be let in. His tongue pushed passed the pedals of her womanhood lapped up the honey he found, plunging his tongue into her for extra. She screamed grabbing his head rewarding him with more and more each wave.

Another kiss to his markings leads back up her leg to her ankle. He looked over her naked form with red eyes. They took her breath away. Her bellybutton, her stomach, her breast and now back to her neck. Her lips were turning blue with how much air he'd taken in a single kiss. The kisses became longer and for a very hard reason. He slipped it up and down between her lower lips, when he began to thrust, she tore into this back, bit his shoulder, screamed his name. He loved hearing it fall out of her lips.

"Sakura," he breathed hotly in her ear she could feel him smirk, "you're mine."

He thrust deeper into her taking her hands above her head and grinding his hips into her moaning form. She needed more of him she wanted to feel his hands all over her body, but he chose to torture her. She wrapped her legs around his waist moving in unison. She sat up in his lap taking the kisses she longed for. Holding his head to hers, she became dominate by pushing him down riding his manhood and leading his hands down her body.

He let her stay on top enjoying the view watching her breast bounce for him. Sakura's cries grew louder, he knew she was close, so he gripped her waist tighter and thrust up into her harder until he felt his peak release into her. The release injected her with something new, not like the warmth of life or the chill of death but satisfaction.

He held her there, on top of him, grasping her thighs. She took this time to touch his face, catching her breath. He took her hand to kiss and nip at her fingers with his fangs. He sat up and captured her lips bringing her closer again.


	2. Not A Concubine

I'm Not a Concubine

He sent her back. Suigetsu had come to escort her back to Hinata's ward when she noticed the note laying in the bed. Sasuke was already gone when she woke. Currently, Sakura was deathly quiet walking behind Suigetsu, rethinking the passions of yesterday. She wondered if she'd regret it. This letter, what would it say and why does it hold so much power? She hadn't been brave enough to open it.

"Will you stop moping and open the damn thing already," Suigetsu complained, "I'm tired of hearing the same damn sigh. Grow a pair!"

She tore it open in that moment, took a deep breath:

WITCH

"Oh please, I can only _imagine_ why you're smiling." Suigetsu continued to walk rolling his eyes, "Come on Hinata needs you."

For days she went through the motions, sighing, musing at what it all meant, killing herself with how unlikely a character she is for all this. She was prudent, an outstanding citizen of the church, she never complained and worked hard for what she got. Or so she thought in wake of her new circumstances getting stranger by the moment.

She thought Hell would be a lot hotter, instead she's entertaining a supposed union with a demon and cleaning for all her earthly sins. It wasn't heaven but there weren't any consequences here either, although she was sure in lieu of her position that things did get bad and often got worse.

"What am I thinking?" she asked herself for the hundredth time that day. She was in Hinata's library dusting the shelves in a dark blue Kimono. It was hard to clean anything with it on but at least she had clothes on.

"Sakura," Hinata called from beyond a few bookcases, "I'm stepping out. If you finish before I am back, ask Suigetsu for another task."

"Yes Hinata-sama." Sakura replied. She heard the large doors close behind her. With a sigh she looked down the ail of endless bookcases and shelves wondering what they were filled with.

"This will take an eternity to clean." She complained hitting her head on the shelf.

"Don't hurt yourself."

Sakura jumped hearing his voice tickle her ear. Catching her breath, she glared and decided not to greet him, to continue dusting the shelves with her ineffective feather duster. He trapped her between his arms and the bookcase but still she wouldn't turn around.

"What is this?" he asked looking down on her pink hair. He watched her shoulders sigh again.

"Three days." She murmured.

"What?"

"Three days!" she yelled facing him with a glare.

"I'm a very busy demon Sakura," he began all while parting her kimono to stroke the markings on her inner thigh.

"You couldn't leave a note?" she yelled and looked away, but he kept bringing her back to his eyes, "I didn't?"

"One word?"

"You can just say you missed me; I wouldn't think any less of you." He said and she withdrew herself, straitening her kimono and crossing her arms, feather duster in hand.

"What do you want?"

"Right now?" he uncrossed her arms and took her hands holding one to his lips bringing her closer to him, "I just want to taste you."

She wanted him too, but her prudence had reminded her of her three-day long lament, her honor wasn't something to play with. Even as she squirmed for him, she resisted, "I can't. I really should finish up, Hinata-sama will be back soon and, and," she couldn't catch her breath as he gently worked his way back into her kimono with a strong grip to her inner thigh, right beneath her but cheek.

"Nonsense, Hinata is running errands for me" he whispered to her, their noses touched, "Sakura if you really want me to leave you alone, tell me so." he was kissing the corner of her mouth trying to get her to ask anything of him.

Her discipline was wearing and to ensure it did he moved onto her neck, tracing her veins with his tongue, nipping in anticipation of her surrender. After gaining a moan he lifted her to his shoulders and tasted the nectar waiting between her legs. The way his tongue worked made her head spin . Sakura tried to hold it in, the moans, the squeals, the shuffling in this deathly quiet library. She had to hold on to his head to stay steady grasping a shelf whenever she released. She couldn't stop blushing, moaning, she tried to form words that never came, like she did.

After lapping up the last of her, he withdrew his tongue, kissed those lips, and her mark on her inner thigh then brought her down. She was a mess. In a sweat, panting and trying her best to keep her hair up. He stopped her by catching her with a deep kiss.

"What is this," she asked still catching her breath. She didn't know what to do, she was so feverish. Her breath wouldn't catch, and her body was out of control.

Possessing.

He was possessing her. She was both impressed and ashamed of herself. She finally figured it out. Sasuke was a,

"Incubus."

It was Naruto's voice full of disapproval.

"What are you doing to Hinata's newest girl, teme?"

"Nothing to do with you dobe."

"I-I was just dusting for Hinata-sama," She said while replacing a strand of her hair, put back together again much to Sasuke's dismay, "Sasuke-s-sama, was looking for something here and inquired with me."

"Hardly," Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "did you find what you were looking for Incubus?"

"Hn," Sasuke side glanced at Sakura then back to Naruto, she tried not to blush in return.

"Anyway, I have something to show you!" Naruto released them from the topic with another, "The new recruits, you need to see them."

Sakura had drowned out his voice as she promptly returned to cleaning hoping to step out of the conversation. She knew it worked once she heard those heavy doors close and only ghostly silence followed.

While dusting some books she uncovered a very large one. It took some strength to pull it out and when she did, it landed with a roaring thud until in dissipated into echoes. It held its own aura, as if it was "looking" at her. Its thick leather encompassing its stories like the thick hide of an animal, its ominous glow inviting to the eye while her heart screamed no.

"Sakura?" called Hinata snapping her out of the trance. She sighed and thought to put the book back.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted again, but Sakura had picked up the book and as she put it back, her hand became glued to it. No matter how she pulled, it felt like it was getting worse and…burning!

Sakura screamed. Hinata burst from around the corner finding what she feared after noticing Sakura had gone from her sight. Sakura's limp body was hanging from the fifth shelf and the book was slurping up her arm when she finally reached her. She pulled Sakura out from the book, situating her on her back and ran back to the front of the library. She assessed she was still alive but the black goo on her entire arm was like acid eating up her skin. Hinata set Sakura across her desk and picked up the phone.

"Tsunade," Sakura heard in the distance. She didn't know where she was, but it was black, silent, lacking any presence. She was alone.

"Not quiet," said a woman, "you've never been alone, I have suffered quietly with you."

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Are you another demon?"

"No, I'm like a shadow, your shadow."

"What do you mean?"

"I will help you tame your demon. You shall gain the will of a witch ."

"I still don't understand."

"You will soon. Until next time."

She woke up back in her bed with bandages up and around her arm and chest. Her throat was sore, was she screaming?

"You're awake." It was Suigetsu, "Hold tight I'm going to go get Tsunade-sama."

He must've gone in demon time because they were back in a few minutes. Who Sakura assumes is Tsunade was a tall and curvaceous woman.

"Hello Sakura, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes," Sakura rubbed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "What happened?"

"You were attacked by the lore of the library. Occasionally, it smells something delicious in its' aisles and tries to consume it through illusion. You are lucky Hinata was there when she was."

Sakura felt her bandages.

"Wanna see?" Tsunade grinned. Sakura nodded and held out her arm. What was beneath was a black sleeve that stopped at her shoulder. She felt the skin, it was slightly hot, much warmer than the rest of her body.

"Will it go away?"

"Not likely, I'll need to take some samples of your skin and research it. This is ancient magical residue. Very potent though I'm not sure of what."

"Until then stay out of the library, don't stay in the hallways too long, and no intercourse of any kind at all."

Suigetsu giggled at the last part. Sakura kept a straight face, but she wondered how Sasuke was going to take it next time he needed another meal. As if she knew what Sakura was thinking she spoke up again.

"A witch in Hell is like a queen in Heaven. Remind him next time you see him."

"I'm not a witch."

"Yet you have a demon and this library found you delectable enough to have a small go at you." She half grinned.

"You're the soul of a witch." Tsunade shared, "you died like a witch, caught yourself a demon like witches often do, now here you are claiming to be anything but a witch."

"So, witch-like of you," Suigetsu joined in.

"Well, in any case I've collected some samples. When you're not in denial anymore, come to my laboratory and I'll explain what all this means." Tsunade withdrew herself, "Remember, you are a witch in Hell…it is not your place to serve but stay in Hinata's ward if it pleases you."


	3. Passion and Posession

Passion and Possession

Sakura was staring at it again. The note he wrote her only a week ago,

WITCH

Everything certainly came together to suggest as much, and her virtues hadn't suffered so far in whatever she shared with Sasuke. Everything was unclear, but she would be brave and visit Tsunade today. Her skin did turn back to normal after all, it was as if the book never happened, save for the medical advice but she knew better. She stepped into a brightly lit lab, every surface was carved from wood, sharp and smooth, it was like a garden but infused with hard, silver, smooth surfaces she'd never seen. Herbs and odd gadgets dressed the walls evenly. Sakura gulped when Tsunade caught her staring and lead her to a round dish.

"Finally come to your senses?" She sounded glad to see her at least but her eyes wondered to the lone surface, "Look closely."

Sakura simply lowered her head into the dish were black goo lined it. A closer look revealed it was "reaching" for her, all intestinal fortitude dropped in that moment as a chill ran up her infected arms and turned back black, hot to the touch. She trailed her arms calmly counting down to calm in her head.

"It is a blessing from old magic. An enhancement but of the possessive nature, you could be consumed if you're not careful."

"Does this mean?" She dare not say, she rubbed the top of her tongue to the roof of her mouth before saying it for the second time since she's been there, "perhaps I am a witch?"

"We'll work on that _perhaps_ of yours as time goes on. Right now, you need to find anything within you that anchor's your soul." Tsunade had laughed but she could tell Sakura was concerned, "Let me offer my training, what you learn in death is just as valuable in life."

"What was life for me if this is what I've been all this time?" She asked.

"Any damn thing you please." Tsunade said, "take your place. Don't hesitate. I am the Duchess of this palace, one of Hell's most resourceful libraries and your love for it will grow. Every tenant here has an eternity of appreciation for knowledge, some of which you will need to take your place amongst the brethren."

"Can't I just be Sakura for now?"

"I guess we'll see." Tsunade side glanced before chuckling herself, "you are already mated to a demon, your name is up for grabs at this point. While Incubus are certainly presumptuous and pretentious the Uchiha will make you a proper Succubus. Do you not see how naturally inclined you are?"

"A proper Succubus?" Sakura repeated while watching the black magic roll back down her arms into her palm where it disappeared.

"It is the witch's fate to take her place with the brethren. You are no exception. Yes, a proper Succubus. I can already sense the fool searching for you in the hallways. Another month and you'll be planning a baby shower. The Uchiha's mother would love that."

"Tsunade-sama this is overwhelming," Sakura stated simply, "I had just burned at the stake when we…well, he took me over Tsunade. Especially,"

"Especially when he marked you." Tsunade finished for her, "That was not possession. Possession is often painful and made to suck every ounce of life out of you. As a mated Duchess, I assure you it was destined. There will be no one he hungers for like you."

A hollow knock resounded when those wood and metal surfaces split open along a wall to reveal the devil of topic. He was formally dressed in a dark blue cloak holding across his arm, a white kimono and a light green obi.

"Tsunade."

"Sasuke," She licked her bottom lip, "Here for dinner?"

"Incubus is but a title."

"Absolutely." She smiled and dismissed the couple with a wave of her arm, "away with you two then. Treat our witch with respect Uchiha."

It was silent while she followed behind Sasuke. He hadn't explained why she was dressed so formally. She was so lost in her thoughts she bumped into the back of him. They were at his simple door again. She recognized. This time there was another door across from it.

"It is custom a bride will wear white until her coronation and during such has the chance to change her mind for a time." He explained suddenly, "When we mated and I marked you, it was before a proper introduction to the brethren, where you would have had more choice in a mate."

He turned around and grabbed her chin again roughly rubbing the bottom of her lip with his thumb, "all of which I have not a problem ripping from you. I am your Incubus and I will defend our bond like the demon I am."

"Sasuke how could you be so sure?" she asked and shook out of his grip and hugged herself, "A short time has gone by since you "marked" me whisked me into a heap of lust and wonder away for days. You want to possess me Sasuke."

"No, I have not been a proper demon to you Sakura and that is why I'm explaining all this now," he rest his hands on her sighing shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I want to fix this, though our marking is indeed active, it is not yet permanent until coronation."

"Sasuke."

"Across from my room is yours. Until coronation or until you're begging to complete our bond in which I will never hesitate, this will be your quarters. Come and go as you please."

"As I please?"

"Yes. Just don't get lost. I'll have to come find you." He kissed the top of her head again, "In short my witch, I have attempted to steal you. So, it is my punishment that I not see you for a time. Unless you summon me. That could be for anything at all."

"Even as simple as getting to know the Incubus that wants me so?" Sakura faked surprise.

"Yes, even that." He smiled and caressed her cheek before leading her to her room. He watched her disappear into her quarters.

"Now that's the teme I know!" Naruto commented suddenly from down the hallway, "I was worried I'd actually have to involve Tsunade, Incubus. You never disappoint!"

"Hn."

"Right, a bowl of ramen then!"

**A note to you minions:**

**Thank you for your support! I'm just playing with a couple concepts…things may go places you've never thought we'd be. This is indeed about a witch finding liberation through the Left Hand Path. Let's all stay positive and respectful of one another's beliefs. **

**I'm more organized now and know where I want this to go so, you'll be seeing better consistencies soon! Thank you again for your support and patience!**

**So much lemonade…come on, Sasuke's a freakin' Incubus…Be prepared. **


End file.
